


Love to Take a Photograph

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba takes a lot of photos, but why none of him and Jounouchi?  Jounouchi's determined to change that.





	Love to Take a Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user Whimzzz's 50 days of Pupship prompts here:
> 
> http://fleetsparrow.tumblr.com/post/172746279610/50-days-of-pupship
> 
> Day 1 of 50 Days of Pupship: Taking Photos

Sometimes when they're alone testing whatever new game Kaiba has access to, Kaiba will take out his phone and post a photo to Instagram, his phone immediately blowing up with notifications. Jounouchi found this behavior fascinating when they first started seeing each other, but now he's only mildly bemused.

"Do you have to take a photo of everything?" he asked.

Kaiba smirks and snaps a quick selfie, KaibaCorp logo in the frame. "I have to keep up with the public. You wouldn't know about that."

That's not fair.

Jounouchi has a pretty decent following on social media, even if he keeps his updates strictly casual except for whatever new tournament is coming up. His photos are all scenes of him hanging our with his friends, working on his deck with Yugi, hanging out with Honda on his bike, embarrassing himself trying to dance with Anzu. They're fun and spontaneous, meant mostly for him to keep a hold of memories.

Not Kaiba. Even when Kaiba seems to act spontaneous, he's already planned everything all in his head. He's got the right pose, the right setting on his camera, the right lighting somehow always available to him. He posts pictures of half-finished prototypes and selfies on long nights at work, somehow still looking flawless on only three hours' sleep. But Kaiba posts them on his company Instagram, the one with over three million followers, only a handful of them bots (he knows because Kaiba is a rabid bot blocker).

He keeps a close watch on his social media himself, when he could have a dedicated team do it for him. "You can't trust what other people say about you," he'd told Jounouchi once, when Jounouchi had suggested it to him. "Look what kind of trouble that gets other companies in."

Still, he does it to the point of annoying Jounouchi. Kaiba's never taken a photograph of the two of them, even for his own personal viewing. He's always managed to get halfway out of any shot Jounouchi tries to take. It's getting tiring.

"Why don't you ever take shots of us?" Jounouchi asks, pausing their game to watch Kaiba finishing posting.

"That's too personal," Kaiba replies, not looking up from his phone. "Anyone can hack a phone and steal its data. Even a KaibaCorp phone." He glances over. "I don't even take pictures of Mokuba unless it's for business."

"Can't I take one?" Jounouchi asks. "With you actually in it."

Kaiba shrugs. "I'd prefer not to."

"It's not like we're a secret," Jounouchi says, determined to win this battle.

"Next you'll be wanting engagement photos or something."

Jounouchi huffs. "God, it's just one little photo, why can't you even do--?" He blinked. "Engagement photos?"

"As you said, it's not like we're a secret."

Jounouchi tried to picture that. He and Kaiba in suits posing in, what, a park? Cherry blossoms floating down around them while they look into each other's eyes? That was too weird.

"Just one selfie. That's all I'm gonna ask."

Kaiba sighs. "Fine. One."

Jounouchi scoots over and pulls out his phone. Kaiba holds up his. "Mine."

Jounouchi puts his phone away. "OK. But you better send it to me."

Kaiba leans in and wraps an arm around Jounouchi. "Ready?"

He takes the picture just as Jounouchi beams. He pulled away.

"There. Your one selfie."

"Wow, gee, you're so generous."

Kaiba sends the photo to him and resumes their game.

Later that night, when Jounouchi is back home checking his own Instagram, he finds a notification of being tagged in a photo. It was Kaiba's personal account, the locked one he'd begged and bribed Mokuba to tell him about. There was the selfie from before. His own smiling face looks up at him, grinning like an idiot next to Kaiba's immutable expression.

He frowns, zooming in on the photo. There it is. The barest hint of a smile on Kaiba's face.

The caption reads, "J and me, gaming" with the date. Nothing else.

Jounouchi smiles. He likes the photo and sends Kaiba a reply of kissy faces. Immediately he gets a text from Kaiba.

_Never do that again._

Jounouchi grins and shakes his head. "Sure, Kaiba. Whatever you say."


End file.
